Server health is often analyzed based on thresholds established by network administrators corresponding to latency observed in network traffic. For example, network traffic exchanged between server devices and traffic management computing devices that are disposed between client devices and these server devices in a network. However, latency is not a robust or effective metric with respect to server health.
In particular, current methods for analyzing server health based on latency do not facilitate effective load balancing decisions or early recognition of impending server saturation or other server health problems. Additionally, the thresholds used by current server health analysis methods are static and may not accurately identify server health problems, particularly over an extended period of time.